Shugo Chara: Cherry Blossom Style!
by CrazySakuraHarunoXD
Summary: Sakura has entered her second world, and it doesn't take her long to catch attention. Nor does it take long for her to delve into her would be self, and how amazing she can really be. One thing though, she's posing as a boy right now. Her name? Zael Haruno. And the fangirls scream.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara: Cherry Blossom Style!

Chapter one

Crazy: Ohayo! So guys, Sakura is in her second world now. And, since it needs to be a fairly simplistic piece (it is technically only level two), I chose a more... childish anime. It was hard to convince myself. I really wanted to do Black Butler, or Soul Eater! But alas, I resisted. Until the future, I suppose.

Fair warning my chapters are going to be pretty long from now on.

––––––––––

"Mou... dad do I have to?"

Kratos Haruno looked down at his daughter, a slightly sympathetic look on his face. After all, she only just finished school in Konoha, now she had to learn more pointless things she probably already knows? Yawn.

But, as it was part of the process, well... "Yes. You do. Best way to get this over with. The faster we find the demons, the faster we get back home."

Yup. Sakura had an interesting life. She had to deal with a demon who pretty much owned her living in her mind, and she had to find the other demons who had the same claim on her– all of which were scattered in many different worlds. and she had no choice in the matter–Ratatosk (the demon in her mind)– was the only one who had control of what worlds she and her family are in. Unfortunately for her she ended up being stuck with all the tedious things that come with being in these worlds.

Like, for instance, having to go to school. Again. Or being eleven years old. AGAIN.

She fixed him with a hard glare, her multicolored gaze of blue and green narrowed to mere, menacing slits. She grumbled, "Fine. But I am NOT getting more attention then I need this time."

Kratos rose a maroon brow, cherry wood eyes meeting her narrowed gaze with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Anna, having finished setting up her new kitchen in her new house too her liking, popped up behind them. She smiled at her pink haired daughter. "How are you going to do that, dear?"

Lloyd decided to pop in as well, grinning at his younger sister as he placed his elbow on her head, earning him a dark glare. "No kidding. You're not exactly inconspicuous with your hair and eyes, sis."

She folded her arms under her chest, frowning as she ducked– forcing Lloyd to retract his arm. "I suppose I can just change my appearance. Won't be hard."

Kratos' other eyebrow joined it's twin's raised position. "Oh? To what? Into a young man?"

Sakura froze, turning shocked eyes on her dad, a pink blush resting on her cheeks. "How do you know about that?!"

"Ino told us." Her family chimed, all of them laughing in amusement.

Sakura groaned, hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment before muttering about a certain blond 'Traitor.' When she pulled her hands from her face however, she looked at them contemplatively.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Lloyd froze in surprise, before falling to the ground, laughing harshly.

Anna smiled brightly, interested in the idea of her daughter traipsing around as a boy for a while. Such a strange family.

Kratos' eyebrows looked like his eyebrows could fly off his forehead any moment, they were lifted so high.

"Well, when I think about it, guys are less approachable than girls. Usually. It could divert a lot of attention from me."

Sakura had made her decision, unless someone found out– Sakura was going to be a boy in this world.

Ratatosk didn't know if he was horrified or amused by the idea, his visage within the pinketes mind slack–jawed and head tilted.

Sakura smirked at the picture the attractive demon made

––

––

Sakura set up the quick jutsu, her boy self appearing in the mirror before her. Sakura eyed her male form, which wasn't that different from her father. Her hair was slightly long, ending at her chin in messy spikes, a deep reddish brown–or the correct term, maroon color. It also sported random pink strands. It stuck up in random places, leaving the impression of bed head that was not dealt with. It was slightly charming. Her eyes were still multicolored. One sapphire blue, the other peridot green. Her face, now sharper and less gentle, her eyes the shape of both Lloyd and Kratos.

She admittedly made for a good looking boy.

As for clothes she was given a red and black uniform. She didn't bother with the tie, simply slung it over her now broad shoulders. Her exphere glinted on her black gloves, her cruxis crystal hidden by her shirt. She sported a dark red circle pin on the collar of her shirt.

She couldn't help but wonder where her two swordians (I will be calling her two sword friends that from now on) were, after they transferred worlds they seemingly disappeared. She shrugged, figuring they would show up eventually.

Grabbing a one shoulder bag her mom had bought her she left for her new school and her new life, ignoring Lloyd's snickers as she left.

"Come back home safely, Zael!"

––

––

The teacher stood in front of the class, her hand on the shoulder of the girl of her two new students.

"All right class, please welcome our two new students! Amu Hinamori, and Zael Haruno!"

The class of young kids watched them with interested eyes, quietly whispering to each other.

The young girl, a pinkete as well, Amu was quietly shaking– obviously nervous. Despite her shaky introduction the class took it as a cool loner personality.

The class then turned expectant eyes on the good looking young boy who stood calmly next to the pinkete, leaning slightly against the board behind him.

He rose his head slightly, examining them with a bored kind of curiosity before simply saying, in a calm timbre, "Zael. Do what you will, I don't really care."

He then hoisted himself from his position, taking a seat in the very back, near a window. He sat there quietly, his hand holding up his head as he stared out the window, never noticing the whole class, even the teacher and Hinamori, staring at him with admiring eyes.

––

––

Sakura was walking to school, contemplating a few things.

It had been a month or two since she had entered the school and everything wasn't exactly progressing. She had yet to find hide nor hair of the demon, or perhaps demons, and still couldn't find her swordians. It started to worry her. She wasn't defenseless without them by any means, but she missed her old friends.

Her head rose when she heard a soft gasp, finding a young boy staring at her with wide, star filled eyes. She ignored him, used to such odd behavior by now. She walked past him, rolling her eyes at the boy's next words.

"Wow... so lucky! I saw not only the 'Cool and Spicy' Amu Hinamori, but also the 'Cool and Composed' Zael haruno!"

––

––

Sakura was sitting in class, ignoring the many stares and whispers that surrounded her. Something occurred to the pinkete... How would she identify the demons if she hadn't a clue who they were?

Ratatosk answered for her. 'You won't, they'll find you and have to remember for themselves. Worry not, my dear, it won't be much longer.'

She frowned, not appreciating such an ominous reply.

She listened with disinterest as more rumors were made about her, and about Hinamori.

"I bet she had a model boyfriend!"

"And that he's American!"

"Some people say she has control over the principal!"

"oh! What about Haruno–kun?"

"Oh! I've heard he actually IS a model!"

"I've heard that he took out an entire Yakuza gang, just by glaring!"

"Yeah, I heard he's the new boss of that same gang!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was like the academy all over again. she was surrounded by people who had no clue what she really was like, simply idolized her on their own imagination of her. She had yet to make even one friend in this world. of course, she had wanted little attention, but she didn't want to be alone.

She was starting to get lonely, not that she'd admit it out loud. She sort of wished at least someone would try and get to know her. Sakura had never been good at making friends, having a hard time going out of her way to know them. It had been hard to do so even with Ino. She was sort of socially inept. Normally people made friends with her, rather than her having to approach them first.

It scared her a little, she was always telling herself not to get too close to others. But... none the less... being hurt because she is close to people is better than this solitude.

Sakura sighed, a bit sadly, turning her multicolored gaze to the window.

If Leon and Julian were here, she wouldn't be lonely. She missed them, dearly.

––

––

When Sakura got home she had (after dispelling her appearance jutsu) turned on the tv, only to turn it off promptly when a strange woman was talking about how 'it's inside everyone!' 'A guardian angel!'

She had found it ridiculous but, strangely, she found herself silently praying for a change– so that maybe she wouldn't have to be so lonely anymore...

She crawled into her bed, pulling the gold covers over her body, and she slowly succumbed to slumber.

––

––

"Sakura honey! It's time to wake up! Get going, you don't want to be late!"

Sakura groggily pulled herself from the comfort of sleep, rubbing at her tired eyes. She stretched her arms and legs– splaying out and tensing as she yawned. She frowned when her leg brushed against something and she pushed back the covers.

Only to stare in complete bafflement at the three objects before her.

"Eggs...?"

Yup. They were eggs. Three eggs, each a different color.

The first was black in theme color, a long blue stripe wrapping around the middle. On the stripe was a black sword– it looked just like her Tsukiyomi! Was this Leon? In any case the egg had tartan stripes, black and grey.

The next was gold themed, a white band wrapping around the middle like the other's. On the band was a bright golden sword, the exact same as Amaterasu. It also had tartan stripes, gold and white.

The last was purple themed, a band of white on the middle. The symbol on the middle was a black wing that looked like a dragon's. Also tartan striped, grey and purple.

Sakura shook her head, figuring there was no point dwelling on it and placed the three eggs carefully in her bag. She flipped through her jutsu so that yet again she was in her male form, her outfit the uniform as usual, but with chains hanging from her belt loops, as well as a chain necklace dangling on her chest.

Grabbing an apple she said her goodbyes to her parents and gave her brother a rude wake up call (jumped on his back), making her way to school soon after.

––

––

She threw the apple remnants in the trash, then turned quickly, running straight into Amu Hinamori. Both girls touched their bags, inadvertently checking their eggs for possible damage, before the two reverted too their regular personas.

Amu nodded her head, gold eyes watching the popular male student nervously. She hid it, humming boredly "Haruno."

The maroon haired boy simply flicked his strange eyes at her in recognition, nodding his head slightly. He pushed past the taller girl, only pausing to grunt. "Sorry."

Amu guessed the boy refered to accidentally bumping into her, and blushing slightly, she just nodded again before following him across the school's yard.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yeah! The two coolest students just bumped into one another!"

"–dreamy sigh– Hinamori–san was sooo cool...!"

"Man, Haruno–kun is never fazed by anything!"

The two 'cool' students ignored their starry eyed peers, going along their way until...

"It's them! The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!"

"Uwaaaa... Tadase–same is sooo smart and kind! A true prince!"

"Nadeshiko–san is so pretty!"

"Yaya–tan is so cute!"

"Oh, Kukai is so athletic! As the captain of the soccer team should be!"

Sakura watched the girls squeal and jump around with disinterest. She was a bit amused by the fact some boys were doing the same thing. Pushing a hand through her maroon hair, she stared up at the sky, not terribly interested in the little kids in capes.

Amu, standing not far from her, was watching the Guardians with a dazed awe until she shook her head, snapping herself out of it.

Some of the young girls noticed the two students, one of whom asked "Ah! Haruno–kun! Hinamori–san! Are you interested in the Guardians?"

The other girl squealed "That would be great, I can see the two of you being perfect additions! You would look so good with those capes on."

Sakura rolled her eyes, then focused on a distant tree, watching as the leaves fell. The two girls sighed dreamily at the distant, contemplative look on the boy's face.

Amu scoffed, crossing her arms. "Who would want to wear something like that? It's so childish."

This spawned a bunch of 'so cool!' from the girls.

Sakura froze as she felt one of her eggs twitch, her hand flying automatically to her bag in an attempt to still it. Amu was having similar problems not far from her, and Tadase took notice of their distress. His eyes met Nadeshiko's, who nodded. They split up, Tadase to Amu and Nadeshiko to Sakura.

Sakura glanced up as if nothing was wrong, simply grunting in affirmation when Nadeshiko asked if she was all right. Sakura noticed the girl surreptitiously glancing at her bag, trying to peek in. Sakura promptly turned her body, walking towards the school.

Nadeshiko watched him leave with curious eyes, deciding that boy must have an egg, his actions pointed to such anxiety as having a delicate egg on his person. Or at least that was her guess, based on how he had been acting.

Amu slapped away Tadase's hand at this point, growling "Don't touch me, kiddie king." She turned away, shooting him a glare before leaving the area.

Tadase and Nadeshiko met each other's eyes, nodding almost grimly.

––

––

Sakura sat in the auditorium, listening to Tadase's speech with little interest. She was growing tired of being stuck as a child, being far past such a young age in maturity.

She flicked her eyes towards Amu when, quite suddenly, her hand shot into the air. She cried, uncharacteristically, "I'm sorry for slapping you earlier, prince! The truth is, I really like you!"

Tadase, unmoved by her confession, replied, "Hinamori–san, this isn't the place for such things. Refrain from such actions in the future. Also, I like someone else."

Sakura's eyes hardened in anger, watching as the poor dejected girl ran from the room, crying.

"Chara–change. From someone who keeps their opinions to themself, into someone who tells it how they see it."

A familiar low voice said, and Sakura felt like her actions were no longer her own. Her simple pin changed into a pure black sword. She shot up, her mouth opening against her own accord, and her voice yelled "Oi! Pretty boy, when a girl has the courage to admit something like that, you don't have to be a jerk about it! A real leader would be kind, but direct! Learn some manners, boy!"

Tadase stared at her, shocked, along with the rest of those around her. She felt herself running out of the room, and after Amu.

She soon found herself falling, not that it scared her. She flipped her body, landing gracefully on her feet at the bottom of the hole.

"Wh– how did you do that Haruno?!"

Sakura rose her head, meeting Amu's gold eyes. She frowned in consternation, grumbling "How about asking a better question, like how do we get out of here?"

"Well, if you're so smart, then how DO we get out!"

"Oh that's easy!" A high, girly voice called, a small pink cheerleader appearing from Amu's bag.

Amu squeaked "W–what are you?"

The pink cheerleader grinned "I'm Ran, you're chara! I'm your would be self!"

She smiled at Amu, who stared dumbly at her, "Chara change, from a girl who can't fly, to a girl who can!"

Amu freaked out as wings appeared on her wrists and ankles, squealing loudly as she shot up into the air.

Sakura rolled her eyes, adding chakra to her feet and jumping after the girl, high into the air. A little Leon appeared before her, and Sakura couldn't help but think he was insanely cute. She and Amu landed on wiring high up in a building above them, and Sakura took the chance to hug the chibi Leon.

She had missed her friend. He looked like a little chibi of his original self. He hugged her back, as best as his tiny arms could, eyes warm as they settled on her face. Their dark blue hue same as ever, his hair pitch black and falling over one side of his face. He wore an all black suit, complete with silver edges and chains dangling here and there, much like Sakura's own chains. Letting go of Leon, he floated over her shoulder.

She turned her attention to the still hyperventilating Amu, deciding to get her attention. She lightly tapped the taller girl's shoulder, then when she had her attention, pointed down. Amu looked, then let out a shrill scream, latching onto the nearest thing– which happened to be Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, flinching as Amu's screaming hurt her delicate ears. She frowned, sensing an unfamiliar presence near them. She turned, as much as she could with Amu clutching her like so, finding a young man staring at them in amusement.

He had dark hair with tints of blue, violet–blue eyes, and...

cat ears and a tail?

Oooookay.

He too had a little 'chara', a small version of himself with cat ears and all. The guy tilted his head, watching them. Amu had caught sight of him as well, and she frowned, murmuring "Cosplay cat guy?"

Sakura hummed, muttering "I'd say more like cosplay cat creeper."

His cat ear twitched, and he flicked his eyes too her in annoyance. The little chara said "Ikuto! They have more eggs, two each!"

He nodded, then started to prowl towards the two kids. "All right, then best to take care of them now." Amu squeaked, shivering in slight fear against Sakura who she had yet to let go of.

Leon immediately frowned "Chara change, from a girl who can't escape, to a girl who can!"

Sakura slipped from Amu's hold, throwing the now protesting pinkete over her shoulder. She eyed Ikuto keenly, for any move he might make towards them.

Ran squalled "Amu! Zael–san! You need to get away, he wants to take your other eggs!"

Sakura nodded, feeling Amu momentarily stop struggling before she started again, all the harder.

"Haruno! Put me down!"

"No, you'll only get in the way."

Ikuto lunged at Sakura, grabbing at her bag. Sakura jumped, flipping over him and landed on the edge of the building. She stared down at the drop, calculating the best way to get down there, unharmed.

Ikuto frowned at the boy's back, surprised at his agile movements despite his current 'lugage.' The kid eyed the ground below, but there was no way he would actually jump. Or at least, so Ikuto figured.

The boy, apparently called Zael, repositioned his struggling charge, glancing at his chara and the two nodded.

He glanced back at Ikuto, the visible green eye shining mischievously. "Sorry kitty, no eggs for you while i'm around."

The kid jumped, Amu screeching loudly, and Ikuto watched them fall, frowning.

Amu screeched "NOOOOOOO!"

She started to glow pink, Ran closing back into her egg before sinking into Amu's chest. She changed into a frilly pink cheer leader outfit, reminiscent to what Ran wore. She escaped Sakura's hold, only to float for a minute or two before she was falling again.

Sakura was completely prepared to land, safely, and grab Amu before she hit the ground. However...

She found herself being held in the arms of the cat guy who smirked mockingly down at her. She glared in response.

"What idiot jumps off a building?"

"What idiot chases kids around in a kitty costume?"

Ikuto chuckled, finding the boy interesting. "Touche."

Sakura pushed out of his hold, aiming a kick at him. He jumped back. Sakura was not worried about Amu, the kiddie king had saved her with some 'Holy crown' thing, and was now holding her tightly. Much to Amu's embarassed pleasure.

Tadase yelled "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You know you have restrictions against stealing guardian eggs!"

Ikuto ignored him, smirking at Sakura before throwing a giant clawed paw at her, which she dodged gracefully. He had made his grand escape. Sakura dusted off her pants, nodding to Leon. She checked the other two eggs, sighing in relief as they hadn't been hurt. Closing her bag, she walked away– ignoring the group of Guardians who had arrived at the scene. Gold eyes watched her go with slight regret.

––

––

"So Leon. Good to have ya back. I missed you."

"Hm. I suppose I may have missed you too."

Leon was too embarrassed to admit his real feelings. Sakura smiled, handing the small chara his favorite treat– ice cream. It was good to have her friend back.

"So, mind explaining what charas are?"

His tiny shoulders raised in a shrug, he gulped his ice cream. "Apparently we look over our 'owner'" he grimaced at the idea of being owned, "and help them become the person they truly want to be, or at least that's the gist of it."

Sakura nodded, placing the three eggs on a cushion on her beds side table. She smiled at the other two eggs, excited for Julian to hatch, and for whatever chara hatched from the third. Leon nestled in his egg, with a quick 'Night', falling asleep within seconds.

Sakura smiled, and nestled into her own blankets.

Ratatosk chuckled in her mind "Sleep tight little angel." She had, after all, met one of the demons already.

––

––

Sakura stared at Amu, Amu stared at Sakura.

Sakura rose a maroon brow, silently questioning why the pinkete was in her way, and why she wouldn't move out of her way.

Amu was blushing, and quietly cleared her throat before declaring. "Thanks... you know... for ah... helping me yesterday."

Amu was surprised when for the first time anyone in the school had seen, Zael Haruno seemed to smile. More like smirk, but the idea was there. Amu's blush deepened as he simply nodded his head at her, that small almost–smile rested on his face. Zael then moved around the taller pinkete, not glancing back.

Amu watched him go, thinking that he was very good looking with a smile.

The rest of the school agreed, many girls squealing –loudly– about it.

Sakura never noticed during this time that Julian's egg twitched within her bag.

––

––

It was in art class that it got a little more exciting. Saaya Yamabuki was, as normal, gloating and trying to impress Sakura. And failing impressively, when Amu suddenly ran out of the class. Sakura's natural curiosity got the better of her and she followed the taller girl.

She found her, talking to a second chara, a blue one.

"...Stupid! You should both just get out of my life!"

Sakura frowned, noticing the sad looks on the chara's faces. Leon, quietly floating next to her also frowned, knowing he'd be extremely upset too if Sakura ever said that too him.

She stepped forward, clearing her throat sharply. "Hey. Hinamori."

She froze, whirling to face the 'Cool and Composed' student. "Ah... Haruno–kun..."

"That's cruel of you, ya know."

"What?"

"How would you like it if someone told YOU to get out of their life?"

The girl froze, staring guiltily down at the ground.

"Even if it's hard for you to accept what charas are... you shouldn't have said that. How can you become who you want to be if you push your chances away?"

"Well..."

The blue chara nodded, "Yes. That's my point. I don't want to disappear, but at this rate it's inevitable."

Amu stared at the ground a while before nodding, "I know... i'm sorry. I'll try to accept it..."

Sakura nodded in approval, "Then we should get back to class."

When they returned they were met with the Guardian. Nadeshiko, if Sakura remembered her name correctly. Her position is queen.

She approached the two,holding out two little letters. "Zael Haruno and Amu Hinamori. The Guardians wish for you to join us this afternoon for a tea party in the greenhouse. We have much to discuss." She smiled at the two, charmingly.

The whispers of the other students were escalating quickly, excited by the idea of the two 'cool' students in the Guardians.

Sakura didn't take the card, meeting Nadeshiko's eyes directly.

"I apologize, but I am not interested. I have prior things too attend to."

The kids in the room squealed. "That's our Haruno–kun! 'Cool and Composed!'"

Nadeshiko looked genuinely disappointed, but accepted his answer for the time being. Her attention turned to Amu, who also declined, but far less politely. Nadeshiko knew exactly what to do with Amu, she was going to that meeting.

One way, or another.

––

––

Sakura stretched in her seat, Leon sleeping on her shoulder.

"Mou, Sakura–chan. School is boring."

She smiled, opening her eyes to view her second chara. There, floating before her was Julian. His pale white hair gleamed like moonlight, his deep blue eyes lazy and calm. He had a slight smirk on his face, happy to see her again. Even if she wasn't in the form he expected her to be in. He was in a skin tight white leather suit, with gold trimming. His ears were pierced from bottom to top with gold rings. He too had gold chains hanging from his pants, as well as some connected to holes punched in his shirt. A single chain started at the bottom right, trailing up to his left shoulder.

She nodded discreetly, her agreement with his statement absolute. She had straight A's in all of her classes, and it hardly took any effort. She knows everything they have to teach already, after all.

She smiled behind her hand, happy to have her second friend with her again as he fell asleep on her unoccupied shoulder. She couldn't wait to meet her third chara.

––

––

Ikuto hummed, thinking solemnly about a certain maroon haired kid.

His scent had been weird. It had been the distinct scent of a young woman. Vanilla and brown sugar, a soft, addictive scent. Perhaps that boy wasn't a boy. There was no way such a feminine scent could be natural for a guy.

He smirked, sending Yoru to do some investigating on the kid.

He was interested by 'him.' Very much so. It was like something was stirring, like he knew something about this kid that made him want to get close and figure 'him' out. It was on the tip of his tongue, but it just didn't want to roll out quite yet. Oh well, it would be revealed in time. Of that he was sure.

He couldn't wait for what Yoru might tell him about this Zael Haruno.

––––––

Crazy: chapter one, about 4 and a half thousand words. Good enough for the time being. See you next chapter! R&R


	2. Chapter 2 First Chara Nari

Shugo Chara: Cherry Blossom Style!

Chapter two: First chara nari

Crazy: First of all, thank you for the feedback! Pretty good for the first chapter. I really appreciate it, you guys. Now, there is some confusion, just as I was expecting.

The reason for her two shugo charas being male is connected to the first story: Mysterious Mind. Her two greatest weapons were her two childhood friends, whose souls were imbued into swords in order to protect her. Hence the term I started to use; swordians. In any case, the reason I chose it is simply because Shugo Chara isn't like Naruto– people don't run around willy nilly with weapons, and since I had introduced human forms to Leon and Julian, I decided to make them into her charas. She can still use them to fight, and it fits (sort of) with the story.

Now, the rest of her charas will be female, as it would normally be. Think of Leon and Julian as two odd ones in a bunch.

oh! Some of you commented on how... ah... 'hawt' the two of them sounded. Well, Leon is a real character if you want to check him out. Leon Magnus: Tales of Destiny. Really cool guy. Adorable as a chibi. As for Julian, he too is a real character, but he doesn't have an anime form, so I have been ordered by the real Julian not to share. Yes, Julian is a real person, and a friend of mine.

On with the story now? Enough with my rambling? Yup, so here we go.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Sakura was not amused. Her hard multicolored eyes were narrowed, quite threateningly, on the pink haired girl before her. Said girl ignored the agitated boy, treats held tightly in hand. Leon was munching on one of the chara–sized treats, completely content with his situation. He sat on Sakura's shoulder, watching with bored eyes everything that happened. Julian however was less inclined to sit back and enjoy the show. So he, unlike his bit–sized companion, was floating around the unfamiliar home, snooping for any possible blackmail.

He shrugged his tiny shoulders, smirking mischievously. One never knew when they could need some good ol' black mail.

Back to the seething girl in guy henge, she was still glaring at the reason of her current agitation and of her situation.

What's the situation? Maybe just that she was unwillingly breaking and entering the Kiddie King's house, due to Amu's obsession with the blond twit. No, Sakura didn't hate him, she hardly knew him, but when you are in an unsavory situation... well the blame needs to go somewhere. This time it just focused on said blond boy.

Amu had somewhere along the line of Sakura standing up for her and saving her from that cosplay cat guy decided Sakura was her friend. Sakura, having not enjoyed being alone, had welcomed the girl's frienship. She had started to sit near the girl– by Amu's insistance. She had started to hang out with the girl, also by Amu's insistance. She had even helped her bake sweets for the kiddie king when Nadeshiko mentioned his fondness for them. Had, yet again, kept Amu out of harm's way when Ikuto the creeper came by, nearly destroying the sweets they had toiled over. While Nadeshiko– Sakura and Amu had been surprised by how evil she became– distracted him Sakura only just managed to save most of the treats from a fatal death via floor. Amu's third chara– Suu– was born not long before the chaos.

This was a bit much though. Seriously? All this for a boy? Especially as one as, well, boring as Tadase?

Sakura sighed, shaking her short maroon hair, brushing the whole ordeal– more like complete obsessive oddity– as everyone having their own definitive tastes.

Sakura leaned against a nearby wall, watching Amu freak out over pictures, the house, and basically anything and everything. For someone with such a cold facade, she sure was a spaz.

Things continued like this for a while, until they heard someone clear their throat. Sakura flicked her eyes towards the noise, looking at the tiny Tadase who was sitting in a throne like chair, watching them with his head propped on his hand, expression disdainful. This would be the kiddie king's chara, by the name of Kiseki.

He started to speak, "So, your third egg hatched. It wasn't the embryo, as anticipated." His eyes roved to Sakura's frame, eyeing the bag hanging on her shoulder. "Yours probably will not be, either."

Amu stalked toward him, a frightening gleam in her eye. "He's like a tinsy Tadase–kun..." She jerked forward, hands circling the small chara and pulling him towards her. She stared at Kiseki with heart filled eyes.

Kiseki wasn't enjoying his newly found predicament. "Let me go, commoner!"

Sakura pushed off the counter, having heard a sound in the distance. "Amu, we best be going."

Amu blinked, frowning, as she released the tiny king. "Why?"

"Why are you two in my house, Haruno–kun, Hinamori–san?"

––

––

Tadase sat on his front porch, Amu sitting– quite ashamed– beside him. Hotori however seemed unperturbed by finding the two in his house, nor was he particularly surprised when Kiseki recounted their actions. Sakura didn't know wether to be impressed by his calmness, or to be worried by it. Surely the girls at school didn't do things like this frequently...?

A few flashes of old incidents entered her mind. Saaya following her home, introducing her snotty self to Sakura's parents and brother as her 'girlfriend.' Another when a group of girls, and one boy, had bought one of her used tissues from ebay, sold by one Saaya, and treated it like a holy grail for a week before she discreetly threw it away, paying them the same amount of money they bought it with. (She left it on their desks.) They had been dismayed. Another time when a girl stole a handkerchief she had used to wipe her face of sweat after a 100 degree and above day.

She frowned. Yup, never mind. They would go that far. She was in a school full of potential stalkers.

Sakura, sitting below and to the left of Amu, idly listened to Hotori's proposal.

"If the two of you would join the Guardians, our hearts would be stronger for it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She had no intent of joining.

Amu scoffed, back in her cover persona "That's lame. Why would I join such a pointless thing?"

"It's not pointless, we're trying to realize our dreams and protect the dreams of others!" Tadase refuted, looking a bit frustrated, frowning delicately.

Sakura stood abruptly, startling the two kids. "Sorry, but i've wasted enough time here. I must be going. Ja ne, Amu, Hotori."

She nodded her head in farewell, to all of them, charas included. Kiseki sniffed in disdain, nose in the air. Miki, Ran, and Suu smiled, waving to Sakura, Leon and Julian. Leon just ignored them, already flying ahead, while Julian simply waved.

Tadase frowned, displeased with the boy's abrupt leaving. He could have at least listened to what Tadase said. He shook his head, deciding to deal with the matter that was Zael Haruno at a later date.

––

––

"No."

"Yes."

"I. Said. No."

"And. I. Said. You. Are."

"..."

"Glare at me all you like, Zael–kun. Not gonna stop me."

"Hmph. I can walk on my own."

"No, you might run."

Sakura sighed, her arms and legs occupied. Nadeshiko had her legs held firmly under her arms, Amu had her wrists held tightly with her hands. The two girls were walking her forcibly too the greenhouse.

"Why am I going to a tea party anyway?" Sakura's low voice intoned, annoyance tinting every lilt of her sentence.

The two girls answered at the same time. "If I have to go you do too." "We want you to join the guardians."

Sakura just sighed, considered struggling, only to dismiss the idea at the thought of falling. Between a sore backside and a tea party, she'd rather go to the damn tea party.

Nadeshiko looked down at the sulking maroon haired boy, smiling at the adorable picture the boy made, she said "You know, you're a lot lighter than what a boy should be."

Amu nodded in avid agreement. "You're lighter than me, you have to be!"

Sakura shot both girls a glare, earning a laugh from Nadeshiko, and Amu didn't see.

Leon was currently floating above the pinkete, arms crossed and head turned. He couldn't believe the indignance his pink haired friend was being forced into. He was too small to interfere, and frankly his pride kept him from complaining on her behalf.

Julian however...

Was laughing his tiny butt off. Much too Sakura's chagrin.

Amu pushed the door to the greenhouse open, and soon the pinkete disguised as a boy found herself on the receiving end of more laughter. Yaya and Kukai found the small handsome boy's situation to be hilarious.

They allowed Sakura to sit, and she simply crossed her arms, glaring at each and every one of them with silent fury. When her multicolored glare settled on that of those who were laughing, they immediately shut up at the murderous intent in her eyes.

They sat at a round table, a smaller table meant for the charas in the middle. Both Leon and Julian took their seats.

Sakura sat in between her two previous captors. Next to Amu was Kukai, then Tadase, then Yaya, then Nadeshiko. Then her, of course, but that was implied.

Tadase cleared his throat, "Let us all introduce ourselves. I am Hotori Tadase, I hold the king chair. This is my chara, Kiseki." Kiseki nodded, growling out something like 'Bow to me, commoners!' He was promptly ignored.

Nadeshiko smiled, "Fujisaki Nadeshiko, my chara Temari. I hold the place of queen."

The brown haired boy grinned, "I'm Souma Kukai, and my chara is Daichi! I'm the jack."

Amu sighed. "You already know me, of course, and my charas. I guess i'm supposed to be the heart joker."

The last one, a young girl, squealed childishly, "I'm Yuiki Yaya, and this is my Pepe–chan!"

Sakura made an annoyed noise, "Che. Haruno Zael."

Tadase nodded, "Yes. Child of Kratos and Anna Haruno, sibling of Lloyd Haruno. 11 years, yes? You are fond of dango, love music, play the violin and guitar. You have a fondness of fighting, but not for violence– for sport."

Kukai continued, "Charas are Leon and Julian, third egg not hatched as of yet. You used to go to a dojo and are extremely skilled. Um, what else? Oh! Don't you also love reading action stories?"

Sakura gave them a hard look. "Either Amu told you that, my stalkers did, or you looked in my file."

The Guardians (not Amu) all chimed, "File."

Kukai laughed, "But we could have asked Amu or your stalkers too!"

Sakura pushed a hand in her maroon hair, annoyed. "And you didn't think that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't appreciate you delving into my life?"

Kiseki frowned, getting in her face. "It is in our rights, commoner."

Sakura simply gave him a hard look, making him glare in return. Julian flew up from his chair, grabbing Kiseki.

Julian grumbled "Oi. Stop calling him a commoner."

Kiseki harrumphed "I will do what I want."

Tadase laughed nervously, "I apologize for him."

Leon growled "He sure is full of himself, isn't he? Like a spoiled little prince."

Tadase suddenly darkened as Kiseki chara changed with him. "A prince...?"

"Uh oh." Kukai, Yaya, and Nadeshiko said.

Amu and Sakura frowned in confusion.

Tadase hopped onto the table, face dark and nearly menacing as he howled "DO NOT REFER TO ME AS A MERE PRINCE! I AM A KING! A KING!"

Sakura sighed. "Let me guess, he dreams of world domination."

Amu stared with wide eyes and an even wider mouth. Sakura gently pushed her mouth closed, just in case flies might get in.

––

––

Tadase had finally been coaxed out of the corner of woe.

Yaya looked at Sakura with big eyes, "Ne, Zael–kun. What will it take to get you in the Guardians?"

All eyes turned to the handsome boy who simply took a sip of tea that Nadeshiko prepared. His shoulders rose lightly, ignoring the pleading, and later threatening, glares Amu was throwing his way.

"I have an odd feeling you won't leave me be until I do join."

"Yup" ,they chimed.

"In that case, provided I don't get pulled into a bunch of pointless dawdling, I concede."

Leon frowned, Julian smirked, and inside her bag a little girl giggled, unbeknownst to anyone.

Well. Yet, anyway.

––

––

Amu turned in her seat, frowning slightly, meeting Sakura's eyes. "Hey, Zael–kun. Have you heard?"

Sakura glanced up from her book, her eyes soon returned to the pages before her as she muttered "About?"

"You know that little boy that claims to be my number one fan?"

"What of him."

"Apparently he's been sulking lately, even skipping class."

"Are you worried for him?"

"O–of course not!"

"Hmph. You're a bad liar. If you're so curious, let's go."

Sakura closed her book, pushing it in her bag carefully, making sure not to jostle the eggs where her charas were sleeping. She stood up in the middle of class, walking out of the room. She ignored the teacher, knowing that the woman was too enthralled by her to stop her. The class squealed about how cool she was, and it wasn't long before she left the room, Amu scrambling after her.

––

––

"Zael–kun! Slow down!"

"No. You speed up. I have shorter legs than you do, you should be able to keep up with me."

"WHY YOU–"

Sakura abruptly stopped, eyes locked on the form of a hunched boy behind the school. Amu bumped into her back, and Sakura advanced onto the dismal looking boy.

"Oi!"

The boy's head came up, and he stared at the two cool students with dark eyes. "Oh. Haruno–sempai. Hinamori–sempai. You're here. You think i'm worthless, don't you."

Sakura took a step back cautiously, deciding something was terribly wrong here. Amu, beside her, also tensed at the heavy feeling around them.

A dark chara egg floated above him, glowing with dark purple energy. There was an x where the symbol usually was on a chara egg.

Amu froze "W–what do we do...?"

Sakura shook her head, frowning. "I'm not sure. Those 'Guardians' never mentioned this."

Sakura flinched when there was a hard pull inside her chest, as though something was pushing through her skin from her heart. Her hand rose, covering the spot. Her bag popped open, and floating before Sakura was her third chara.

This one was a girl, and completely adorable. She had pure black hair that felt to her hips, curling like smoke at the ends. Her bangs were perfectly parted, two little strands falling on her forehead in a little circle. Her eyes were mixtures of crimson red and poisonous purple. The colors didn't mix, just swirled together around the girl's pupil. They, like the girl's hair, reminded her of smoke.

She had tiny silver horns poking from the top of her head, with dragon wings on her back. They were obsidian black, lightly flapping. She didn't have a tail, but she did have long nails, also deep silver like her horns. Her clothing was simplistic, a deep purple dress in a gothic lolita style, with a silver chain around her neck. She worry plain black flats on her feet, little black ribbons climbing up her legs.

She cried "Sakura–chan! We need to chara–nari!"

Sakura frowned, "Chara... huh? How?"

"Just open your heart to me!"

She felt another pull on her chest. The little dragon chara was enclosed in her egg, then she sank into Sakura's chest. As though she had meant to, Sakura's hands flew up, making a circle over her heart. Her plain red circle pin became a black dragon's wing, and her whole outfit changed.

Sakura noticed in dismay that along with her clothing, so too did her appearance change. She was back in her female form. Her pale pink hair fell to the back of her knees in messy curls, knitted through were black and purple ribbons. Little horns popped from her head. She twirled as her body glowed, and when the light faded she was in a maid–like purple lolita dress that ended at her knees. Black ribbons laced on her bare arms and legs, though her gloves remained and so did her black shoes. Black dragon wings formed out of her back in another flash of light.

Her hands twisted over her heart one more time. "Chara–nari: Dragon Goddess!"

Sakura rose her gloved hands, staring in shock down at her appearance. She hadn't let go of her henge on purpose.

"Zael–kun?!"

Sakura turned surprised eyes on Amu, who stared up at the now flying girl in both awe and shock.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

Sakura got over her shock quickly, yelling down to her friend, "Not the main worry right now!"

She then pointed to the boy and his x–egg, as he threw his arms into the air and the egg started to throw attacks at them. Amu squeaked, doing a chara–niri with Ran, her pink cheerleader outfit replacing her uniform. "Chara nari: Amulet Heart!"

The two girls dodged the attacks, considering the boy and the egg.

Sakura groaned "What do we do? How do we fight this thing?"

Ran, from inside Amu, answered "He's giving up his dream! We need to stop that egg and somehow purify it!"

Amu flailed in frustration, "Okay, great, BUT HOW?!"

"Zael–kun! Distract the egg while Amu and I purify it!"

Sakura nodded, "That I can do!"

From inside her the dragon chara cried, "Okay Sakura–chan! You have a weapon, you just need to call it out!"

Sakura frowned, not sure what to do. Two words popped into her head, and she didn't hesitate. "Efreet Staff!" A bright red staff fell into her hand, the color of flames and hot to the touch. She held it in both hands above her head, then brought it down in an arc. Fire spurted from the staff, the color of deep red and where there would be orange or yellow in a normal flame, purple was in this one. Dodging a few attacks and spouting fire, Sakura flew around the egg, buying Amu time.

"L–lock on! Open Heart!"

Sakura lowered herself to the ground, watching as the x melted off the egg, the boy fainted, and the egg spun into the air. Her own chara left her body, and floated before her with a shy little smile.

"Hello, Sakura–chan. My name is Koomi."

Sakura smiled, "Nice too meet you, Koomi."

The small chara smiled, then latched onto the girl's cheek in a hug.

––

––

Amu sat before the now henged Sakura, frowning.

"You're a girl."

"I am."

"With three charas, two boys and a girl."

"Yes."

"You can change your appearance at will."

"I can."

"You have pink hair."

"And so do you."

"... What's your real name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"..."

"..."

Amu sighed, deciding that trying to figure out the inscrutable pinkete before her was near impossible. So...

"Well, then. Nice to meet you, Sakura–chan."

"Nice to meet you properly, Amu."

"You gonna tell the other Guardians?"

"Nah. Let 'em figure it out for themselves. If they're going to be around in the future when we're doing this stuff, then it's inevitable."

"Wanna get some dango at my house then?"

"Sure."

––

––

Sakura sat calmly in the auditorium, listening to yet another speech Tadase was making with disinterest.

Well, she was, until...

"Now. To introduce the newest additions to the Guardians..."

Sakura frowned. "He's joking."

Koomi giggled, kicking her legs merrily on Sakura's shoulder. "Nope, he's serious."

Leon rolled his eyes, perched on her other shoulder "I'm glad I'm not you, Sakura."

Julian laughed from the top of her head, "HAHAH! You have to wear one of those stupid capes!"

"The Heart Joker, Amu Hinamori, and the Mind Joker, Zael Haruno!"

Sakura stepped onto the stage, ignoring the loud screams of 'Cool and Composed!' and sighed glumly as a gold cape was draped over her shoulders by a smiling Kukai, his hand patting her head. Yaya laughed, hugging her waist. Nadeshiko put a silver cape on Amu, (despite her loud complaints) giving her a side hug. Tadase stood in front of the microphone, a charming smile on his face.

Sakura just crossed her arms and shook her head tiredly, prepared to go home and sleep the rest of the day away.

––

––

And sleep she did. She got home early, having skipped the greenhouse meeting, and dropped the henge. She threw on some pjs and crawled into her large bed. Her parents and brother left her be, deciding she must be exhausted from being avidly stalked all day. Which normally did tire her out. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to slumber within seconds. Her three charas shared her sentiment, sleeping in their eggs.

––

––

Ikuto looked at the house with admiration. It was very nice. Large, beautiful house. More like a mansion, having five floors. Only one room wasn't lit, and it was on the third floor. A large balcony was right near a tree, perfect for a cat like him to sneak in by, and from what Yoru told him, that's where his current target was. He slinked up the trees, hopping onto the balcony with ease, never even having to chara change.

Quietly opening the door he examined the room. It wasn't very girly, but it still showed feminity. The room was a display of white and gold, the large canopy bed covered in gold comforters and white pillows. On the bedside table there were three eggs. A vanity, white, with numerous trinkets scattered on the top. It ranged from weapons to jewelery. A slightly ajar door, off to the side, revealing a beautiful large bathroom. Beside that was a walk in closet, filled with a range of clothing, both girl and boy. There was even a large flat screen in the room.

His violet–blue eyes roamed back to the bed, finding the small lump that was his target under the covers. He walked over, smirking at the girl before him.

She had long pink hair, pale skin, a heart shaped face, and Ikuto wasn't scared to admit that for a grade schooler the young girl was gorgeous.

He chuckled, what an interesting girl he had stumbled upon.

––

––

Sakura slowly started to wake up, started to feel the warmth of blankets on her body and the smooth surface of one of her pillows under her cheek. She turned her eyes down into the pillow with a small groan, trying to escape the bright light from her balcony as it illuminated her room. Sakura was admittedly NOT a morning person.

Slowly stretching her arms splayed out around her, her hand found something unfamiliar in bed with her. The pinkete, eyes still closed, frowned. Her eyes fluttered open and when she turned her head to the side...

She came face to sleeping face of the cosplay cat guy– what had Tadase called him? Oh!– Ikuto. Sakura stared at his sleeping face for a few seconds, contemplating wether she should scream, pinch her arm, or just go back to sleep.

Before she could decide though Ikuto's eyes opened. The two had a stare off, multicolored eyes clashing with violet blue.

He suddenly smirked, his head propping up by his arm. He let out a yawn, reaching forward and pulling the tiny pinkete towards him, nestling the girl against his chest.

Sakura, finally seeming to realize her situation, started to push away. She crawled out of her bed and pointed an accusing finger at him, the other hand placed rebelliously on the curve of her hip. Ikuto watched her with amusement.

"What do you think you're doing in MY ROOM?!"

He ignored her question, flopping back down into her comfortable bed, watching her. "You know, you make for a pretty girl. I wonder though, how do you pull off that guy costume? With your..." He brought his hands, rounded, to his chest. She gave him a dirty look for his reference to her breasts.

"That's none of your business. Get out of my room, no! Out of my house!"

He rose, smirking. "All right, I will. But I plan to see you again real soon. Sakuraaaa...~"

She froze, only just realizing she was in her female form. He hopped out the balcony window, disappearing. She slapped her forehead. She had a pretty good idea how he knew her name. He had been spying on Sakura and Amu the day before.

"This is why I hate cats. Sneaky little shits." Leon commented, grumpily, from his now open egg.

–––––––––––––

Crazy: chapter two done, a bit shorter than the last, being 4100 words. Oh well. Ja ne, R&R yeah?


	3. Chapter 3 The Real Sakura Haruno

Shugo Chara; Cherry Blossom Style!

Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you

Crazy: Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the favorites, and the follows. Thanks for reading! Seriously. I appreciate the feedback. In any case, do you like little Koomi? I love the idea of a dragon chara. Though, I admit she was inspired by Sword Art Online's Yui.

Sooooo... I also decided that from now on i'm going to post comments for reviews on chapters, rather than pm all the time. (well, until i forget.)

darkness is sweet: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. In that case, glad you'll be sticking around! :)

candy bad girl; i'll do my best, and thank you.

sasusaku3623649: Whoah! Glad you like it, but don't worry! I'm not the type to give up on my stories. And I could never stop writing so early in the game.

vampiremistress96: I'll do my best!

suntan140: Hm hm... well he is the demon she has been looking for. So there is definitely future Sakuto. But, who knows? There just may be a little more competition... -evil laugh–

Guest: I'm glad you like her as she is. Kind of on the tsundere side, but still with a touch of the temperamental girl we all know and love.

sosue16: Yup. She's got quite a bit to deal with all ready. Blah... stupid cape XD. Ikuto is a perv, but he's a lovable perv.

crangelique: Im glad! I love little Koomi. And who doesnt love Ikuto? XD

Laila Flower: oh ho! You like Sakura as a boy? I understand. He would be pretty handsome. ;)

on to the story!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When Sakura came onto school grounds her three charas laughed. Why? Because almost the whole school's female population along with a few guys as well had crowded together in front of the school, waiting for her. Saaya, the snob, was waiting near the front. She may love Tadase–kun, but she loved her Zael–kun too.

How was it possible that two such perfect boys attended the same school?! Saaya didn't know if she was lucky, or cursed. Tadase–kun, with his soft sweet features and his pretty blond hair. Then, there was Zael–kun.

Oh, Zael–kun. He was never fazed by anything. And, though he may be short and thin, there was taut strength in his limbs. She could see it in his every movement. Those multicolored eyes could practically see into your soul, they were so piercing. That maroon red hair, falling so messy and so perfect around his pale, handsome face.

In Saaya's mind, the two boys were perfect night and day. Tadase, being the warm sun that looked over you. Then Zael, the perfect moon, protecting in the darkest of night. Saaya was having her father get the two boys sculpted, wanting the statues of the two boys in her room.

She, along with everyone else there screeched, "ZAEL–KUN! SO COOL AND COMPOSED~"

Sakura watched them, screaming and jumping deliriously, with disinterest as her charas continued to laugh– or in Leon's case smirk– at her predicament. So many fans for a boy who wasn't even really a male.

Sakura just shook her head, walking towards the school, pushing a pale gloved hand through her maroon tresses. What a pain, she could already feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

––

––

–poke–

–poke–

"Ne, Zael–kun. Can you help me with this?"

"Hmph. You can't figure it out yourself?"

"You know I can't stand math!"

"Maa... Fine."

Sakura's hand reached over Amu's shoulder, pointing to a certain point in her book. Amu couldn't help but blush. Knowing Sakura was a girl didn't stop the fact that the girl's male disguise was unerringly good looking.

"See the x? You need to get it alone. So too do that you have too..."

Amu watched, nodding now and again, as Sakura made an explanation. Though, truth be told, it didn't help. Not when Saaya was glaring holes through her in jealousy at her close proximity to the disguised girl. Especially not when right in the middle they were called down to the greenhouse– a meeting between the Guardians. Sakura paused in her explanation, sighing, before gathering her stuff and walking out of the room.

Amu, following suit, grabbed her stuff together. Though, she couldn't help herself. Not for what she did just before she left. Amu stuck her tongue out teasingly at Saaya, grinning in victory when she heard Saaya screech her anger and the rest of the class chant "Cool and Spicy!"

––

––

"What did you guys want?"

Tadase looked up from the table, smiling charmingly at the two jokers. "Ah, hello you two! We were just going to–"

He was interrupted by a joyful screech, courtesy of one Yaya. The childlike ace flung herself at the two jokers, intent on getting hugs. Zael, already used to the loli–type girl, simply sidestepped. Leaving Amu to be tackled to the ground in a unceremonious heap to the floor. Yaya pouted, realizing one of her targets escaped her.

"Mou, Zael–kuuuun! I want a hug!"

The multicolored eyes of said boy flicked towards the girl, uninterested. "You'll have to be far quicker, and less predictable, to get that hug."

Kukai slightly melted at the Ace's pout, nudging Zael's shoulder he whispered in his ear. "Aw, come on, Haruno! Just one hug won't kill you."

Zael shot him a look. "If she wants a hug so bad she is going to have to work for it."

Nadeshiko laughed, placing a cup of tea before Zael, who nodded graciously before taking a sip. It stunned her how every movement the boy made was so fluid. The boy before her was so refined in his movements he may as well be a noble. Or an elegant woman. She frowned, considering Zael. 'A woman, huh?'

Amu pushed herself up, dragging the whining Yaya up in the process.

She sat next to Zael, Yaya still latched to her waist as she continued to whine about 'Meany Zael–kuuuun!'

Zael, ever one to get to the point, grunted "Oi. What was it you wanted to talk with us about?"

Tadase nodded, composing himself quickly after his initial indignation at being so rudely interrupted. A king should never have such base problems with his subjects. Kiseki nodded his agreement, eyeing his own rowdy group of 'servant' charas.

"All right. We just wanted to clarify. Zael–san, Amu said you can chara nari, yes?"

The boy hummed in slight affirmation.

Tadase smiled. "Very good. With which of your charas?"

Zael took another light sip of the tea, wincing at the flavor and reaching towards a sugar cube. "My newest one, though you have yet to meet."

Nadeshiko tilted her head, "Oh, yes? Is this chara present today?"

Zael nodded towards his bag, taking another sip of tea. Noting that with the extra sugar the taste was far more satisfactory. "Sleeping."

Kukai frowned in disappointment. There was an unspoken rule over charas. Much like dogs or cats, if they are sleeping you let them sleep. No waking them. "You sure we can't meet him?"

Leon, sitting quietly among his fellow charas, glanced up sharply, a frown on his features. "You assume it's a boy."

Tadase frowned in confusion, as well as Nadeshiko and Kukai. Yaya however wasn't listening.

Nadeshiko tilted her head. "Why do you say that, Leon–chan?"

Leon gave her a dark glare for the 'chan' which went ignored. "We never said it was a boy."

Kukai piped up "But it has to be a boy! Zael's a guy. So all his charas will be guys too. It's how it's always worked."

Amu and Sakura glanced warily at one another. Zael cautiously intoned "No, my newest chara is female. She goes by the name Koomi, and she is dragon based."

Even Yaya looked shocked now. Tadase shook his head in bewilderment. Kiseki voiced his thoughts for him. "That is a strange thing. Never happened before, so why...?"

Amu looked at Sakura. "You gonna tell them now?"

Zael glanced at her, boredly, "I suppose. Though considering Leon and Julian, their confusion won't be relieved by this."

Amu frowned, "Well yeah. But you said they'd figure it out eventually. Why not now?"

Kukai glanced between the two warily, "Oooookay. Mind filling us in?"

Zael shrugged. "Sure. Hey, Koomi. You awake yet?"

His bag wiggled a bit at his side, and then a little head peeked out shyly. Red and black eyes examined the people cautiously, taking comfort in Sakura, Leon, and Julian's presence. She gave a flap of her wings, rising up and latching herself in a hug to Sakura's cheek. She eyed the strangers curiously.

"Yes, Sakura–chan?"

Everyone but Amu froze in shock. Zael ignored them, lightly poking Koomi in an affectionate gesture. The little chara giggled, smiling, and hugged the same finger that poked her. Zael smiled in a gentle manner that only Leon and Julian had ever been witness too before.

Yaya stared up at Zael, eyeing him from head to toe. "Mou, did she call you 'Sakura–chan'?"

"She did."

Nadeshiko cleared her throat, "Do you mind explaining why?"

"Hm. Amu, you mind?"

"I guess not. Why can't you tell them?"

"Che. It's annoying."

Amu sighed, shaking her head at her friend's ever persistent laziness. "I only found out about three days ago. Zael isn't actually a guy. Turns out she's a girl named Sakura Haruno. She can make illusions really well, which is why she looks like a guy so convincingly."

Pepe squeaked "Okay. But why?"

Zael answered this time. "Guys aren't crowded like girls are. If a guy wants his space, he gets his space. I wanted that. Didn't help with all the creepy stalkers though."

Ran, Miki, and Suu giggled at the comment on the questionable behaviors that were so common at their owner's school.

Leon and Julian, equally annoyed as their owner, didn't find the comment so funny as it was simply, and quite sadly, true.

Temari nodded lightly, perching on Nadeshiko's shoulder. "So, how did you figure it out, Amu–chan?"

Amu smiled fondly, "Well, Sakura–chan did a chara nari with koomi for the first time and she couldn't keep the boy illusion up during the change."

Tadase nooded. "So, have you tried chara nari with either Leon or julian too see if that holds true with them?"

Zael got a slightly disapproving look on his face, "If there's one thing I know about having power, it's that it's best too use it in minimal amounts." He shook his head, maroon hair flying, "There's no point using the ability without the need to do so. Talk too me when there's another one of those 'X–eggs' out and wreaking havoc."

Yaya suddenly jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger in the boy's face, who simply ignored her. He took another sip of his tea, nonchalant.

"Well then! If Zael–kun is really Sakura–tan, then I say she shows us what she looks like as a girl!"

The others nodded in agreement, including Sakura's own charas. They liked seeing her as a female.

Zael looked at them with an almost tired look. "Whatever, give me a sec." He closed his eyes briefly, then as he exhaled the jutsu was released.

The Guardians gasped as where there was once the form of Zael, there now sat a beautiful pink haired female.

Kukai blushed profusely, staring at the girl with wide eyes. This person was Zael all right, sitting there without a care in the world, nursing her cup of tea. But...

She was just so...

CUTE.

Her hair was a special shade of pink, the exact shade of cherry blossoms blooming in the spring. It was amazingly long, actually curling in wild, messy strands all the way to her knees. Her eyes were the biggest tie between her and Zael, being the same mesmerizing multicolored gems. Her eyelashes were insanely long, brushing her cheeks when she blinked. Her face was heart shaped, the skin flawless and pale. Her lips were a bright pink, like little rosebuds. She had a permanent pout, the lower lip being larger than her upper. The edges tilted up naturally, hinting at a sense of humor.

The beautiful vision before the Guardians lightly inclined her head, so gracefully even Nadeshiko felt a slight twinge. "My name is Sakura Irving–Aurion Haruno. It is a pleasure to meet you, properly."

Kukai made unintelligible noises, staring at her. Daichi laughed at his owner's face.

Amu admired the other pinkete with slight envy. Ran, Miki, and Suu understood that envy, but helped her overcome it.

Nadesiko stared at her with wide eyes, a hand placed delicately on her cheek. Temari smiled at the pinkete.

Tadase examined her, the only indication of his surprise being his eyebrows, lifted high. Kiseki froze, seemingly a statue at the surprise of seeing her.

Yaya stared at her, emulating a fish with large eyes and a puckered mouth. Pepe shared this expression.

Leon and Julian both let out their happiness in their unique ways. Leon's being staring at Sakura with warm eyes, tracing her features lovingly. Julian's was a flat out cheesy grin. Koomi just smiled, hiding in some of the girl's beautifully scented pink hair.

Sakura tilted her head, frowning delicately. "Hey. Did I break you guys or something?"

––

––

Ratatosk had stopped bugging Sakura within the confines of her mind. Why? So that he could take physical form. It had been a long while since he had walked the earth in his own body, but it was bound to happen eventually. He couldn't hug the love of his life trapped within her mind.

The blonde demon rolled his shoulders, releasing years of tension from lack of movement. He cricked his neck, hearing the satisfying pops. He did the same with his spine, fingers and toes. Eyes slowly opened, revealing hypnotizing crimson that glowed eerily.

A slow smile stretched on his lightly tanned face.

He had seen many women eyeing him. His body was that of a seventeen year old, near the prime age of eighteen. He was a demon, so it was only natural women would want him. His darkness called to their very desires, held deeply inside them. Or, for others, not so deeply.

This was why little Sakura was so special. From the very moment of her birth she was doomed. It was the first time of his unbearably long life he had seen a soul without an ounce of sin inside. Not a piece hidden anywhere. Pure innocence.

Could anyone blame him? Wanting a little piece of light in all the darkness that was, well, him? But of course that was a foolish question. The whole Haruno held him quite accountable. No matter.

It was worth it, to have an eternal future with the pinkete.

He wished he didn't have to share with his demon brothers. He frowned disdainfully.

Speaking of brothers, one of them was in this world. And had already made direct contact with Sakura. Much to his chagrin. Just remembering the sly cat lying in the same bed as his little love made his blood boil.

It couldn't be helped. No matter how much he would love to murder his brothers and take the girl for his and his alone, that was an impossibility. They were just as he was, embodiments of sin, of darkness. There was no dying. Not for them. It wouldn't stop him from entertaining the idea of killing them.

"Hm. Who the hell are you?"

This was one of Ratatosk's more annoying tasks. Bringing their memory back. He gave Ikuto a hard glare, crossing his arms.

Ikuto didn't like this guy's attitude.

Ratatosk walked towards him, ignoring the warning glares Ikuto sent at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doi–"

Ratatosk slammed his hand roughly against Ikuto's forehead. Black power surrounded the two of them, Ikuto screaming silently. The power sunk into his forehead, temporarily turning Ikuto's eyes red before settling back to violet.

Ikuto stumbled back slowly, hand to his head. He then threw the Ratatosk a glare. "That was harder then necessary, you know."

The blond smirked. "Oh I know. But consider it revenge."

Ikuto snarled in distaste. "What? Jealous that I slept next to the little blossom?"

Ratatosk glared. "Doesn't matter now. One way or another, she's mine just as much as she is yours."

Ikuto slowly smiled. "Hm. Mine. A welcome thought."

He turned his back to the blond, completely intent on finding a certain pinkete.

––

––

Sakura was walking home, slowly. She had not been amused. When she had uncovered her identity too the guardians, well...

–flashback–

Saaya sneaked towards the greenhouse, slightly awed by it's splendor. She slowly sneaked in, quietly edging towards a tree, before kneeling there. She pulled out a camera, turning the video on.

A video of her dear Zael–kun and Tadase–kun for later editing~!

So imagine her surprise when instead of Zael she found a gorgeous girl. A gorgeous girl who had, moments before, been her Zael–kun.

She could only hear tidbits of the conversation, but that stupid Hinamori said that the girl– identified as Sakura– was adept in illusions. Sakura had then taken on Zael–kun's appearance for school, not wanting to be surrounded by people.

"...Sakura Irving–Aurion Haruno..."

Saaya jumped up, discreetly getting out of the greenhouse.

Of course, it wasn't long before the news, and the video of the beautiful girl, had spread around school. Stalkers in the making to be sure.

––end of flashback.

When Sakura had returned to class, imagine her surprise when everyone demanded she take off the illusion. The principles and teachers too. She did, without complaint. They had all been amazed (better than angry, she supposed) by her 'amazing skill!' and she got away with deceiving the school for the past few months. Sakura shook her head, trying to decide if she was relieved or disappointed by that.

It was pretty anticlimactic, in her opinion. But then, maybe she was expecting too much out of these people. That was likely. Though it had started a brand new nickname for her, as well as a brand new (not really new, just expanded to nearly the whole school's population) fan base. So, she had successfully gone from being the 'Cool and composed' to the 'Cool and Elegant' girl.

Sakura didn't really appreciate the transition.

She shook her head, and Leon looked at her calmly. "Well, at least you don't have to waste chakra making that change every morning now."

Julian nodded his agreement, "And besides Sakura–chan, I missed seeing your beautiful face!"

Sakura blushed, glancing away, "What do you mean? You saw me plenty at home."

"It's still eight hours, eight hours of not seeing you as you really are." Leon grunted.

"What he said. Why change your appearance if theres no need? Just made us wanna see you as you are more."

Koomi smiled sweetly, flying by her owner's face. "Yes, I agree! I like mommy–chan as she is!"

Sakura couldn't help how she softened. Koomi had started to refer to her as mother, and Sakura would gladly admit that she found it endearing. Sakura had always wanted to have children, if for no other reason than to raise them beautifully. Like how Kratos and Anna had her and Lloyd. And, wether she admits it or not, she was still a girl. She still wanted to find a guy, and build the perfect family.

"Well. I guess its not too bad, if you guys are happy with it."

The three charas nodded, all happy in their own ways.

Sakura had finally reached her home, happy to get back. With the promise of family, food and sleep Sakura always looked forward to returning. Anna opened the door, but strangely not with the warm easy smiles that she was known for. Sakura knew immediately something was up. Anna had a strained smile on her face, eyes roving her daughter's face anxiously. Kratos, standing behind her, was tense. The two ushered her in, revealing why they were on edge. Lloyd sat in the living room, having a hard stare off with two familiar men.

Ikuto and Ratatosk.

Sakura stared at them, shocked.

Ratatosk walked towards the pinkete, ignoring the hateful glares of Kratos and the threat warnings of Anna. Lloyd looked ready to tear their throats out, the only thing keeping him from doing so being that it would do no good. Lloyd was strong, but not even he could stand up to two possessive demons.

The blond's hand rose, stroking the soft skin of Sakura's face. Sakura didn't move, too shocked by his appearance. Leon, Julian and Koomi grudgingly went into their eggs.

Ikuto, hating the attention Ratatosk was stealing, walked around him and grabbed the pinkete's hand. The two demons led her to her room, her following in surprised silence.

Sakura now sat on her bed, knees up to her chest in a protective gesture. "How are you here, Ratatosk?"

Ratatosk chuckled, crawling onto the bed, gently stroking her hair. "My love, I can't stay in your mind forever. I need to be able to let you find me as well. So, dear one, congratulations. You have found your first two demons." he smirked up at her, red eyes glowing with mischievous intent.

Ikuto sat the girl in his lap, ignoring the hiss of Ratatosk. Sakura struggled in his arms, struggled against their affections, but Ikuto held firmly to the girl. He nuzzled his face in her neck, reveling in her scent. In her soft skin. In HER.

The two demons sighed in contentment as her lilting voice filled their ears. "Why do I feel like this is easier than it's supposed to be?"

Ikuto gave a firm lick to her neck, nibbling slightly. The pinkete in his arms shivered eyes closing and blushing brightly. "You're right. You've found us. But..."

Ratatosk softly kissed her cheek, stroking her hair. "Now we get to CATCH YOU."

She froze. "W–what do you mean!"

The two spoke together "We get to play a game, dear one. If you can fix the chaos we've leaked into this world before we overrun this place with chaos, then you win. You have then officially found us, and we will take you to the next world."

Ikuto chuckled. "Of course, while this is all going on we're going to be getting... acquainted."

Ratatosk smiled into the frightened eyes of the pinkete, her struggle back in full force. She was so strong. If they were normal men, she would have long since been rid of them. He chuckled darkly. It's a good thing they were demons. Their pure little cherry blossom had fire in her– enough to give them trouble.

It made the game all the more fun. Ikuto watched the pinkete from the corner of his eye. And the prize all the more satisfactory.

Sakura wasn't sharing their mirth. She was cursing them to the deepest pits of hell, not that it mattered. Sakura finally managed to get some leverage, hoisting herself off Ikuto's lap and out of his arms. Picking the two amused demon's up by the collars of their clothing she pushed them out her balcony, watching with satisfaction as they fell with loud thumps. She then slammed the doors shut.

"Be seeing you soon, little love!"

"I'll be back, cherry blossom!"

Sakura burrowed into her blankets. She knew she shouldn't blame her father. Shouldn't blame Lloyd. But she needed to blame someone. This was all... too much. The affections of demons were hard to handle. She didn't know if she had liked the feeling of them treating her so preciously. Sakura sighed, deciding all blame went to Mithos.

Raising her hand she stared at the luminous glow of her exphere, then clutched her hand into a fist. She didn't care what happened. There was no way she was going to let those two run chaos here.

She had the strength to stop it.

She had the strength.

She had to stop them.

She fell asleep, chanting this within her head.

On her night stand, three charas peered at their owner from their eggs, their eyes worried.

––

––

Crazy: Yo. I'm so tired. Mahhhh... Good night. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4 Chara Nari Leon Style!

Shugo Chara: Cherry Blossom Style!

Chapter 4

Chara nari: Leon style.

Crazy: Mou, i'm back! –dodges a tomato– now now. I haven't been gone that long. I apologize for the delay, though!

XxDarkCrimson97xX: Don't worry. Zael isn't gone for good. We'll just be seeing a lot more of Sakura. :)

Cherry Bella: You made me blush! I dont know about amazing, but you sure know how to butter someone up! XD Thanks!

sosue16: –tilts head– probably to what she really is. I have been asked for some NagikikoxSakura. So, I think I will.

Darkness is sweet: You got it!

Nikooru–sama: As you wish! :P

Lauriel: Thanks a bunch! :)

redrose3443: Im glad to hear that you like it so much!

Crangelique: Goodness, I must be predictable! That was one of my main focuses for this chapter and the upcoming ones! She will be getting close to the guardians.

––

"Do it. I dare you."

"Mou... Sakura–taaaan... that's a scary glare~!"

"It's supposed to be. It just might deter you."

"C'mon Saku! Just put on the costume! Amu, Yaya, and Nadeshiko have! Why won't you?"

"Amu is still passed out from embarrassment. Nadeshiko put it on but she can't go, and Yaya would like this kind of thing. I however, do NOT. Short version: NO."

"It's just a costume for one day!"

"If that's all it is then why don't you wear it instead?"

"Waaa! Kukai! That could be cute!"

"Don't even think about it. Yaya."

"Um, Sakura–san, can't you just agree so that we can get this over with?"

"Yeah. Sure. And I could also put my hair in pigtails and dance."

"YOU WOULD SAKURA–TAN?! That'd be sooooo cute~!"

"I was being fecicious!"

"..."

"..."

"Dollar word. Does not compute."

Sakura gave the two Guardains exasperated glares, especially Kukai. Such a stupid comment. Does not compute? "It means the same as being sarcastic."

"... Why didn't you just say that then...?"

Tadase and Sakura shook their heads, looking ready to do a 'facepalm.'

Sakura, back to the matter at hand, eyed the cloth in Yaya's hand with disdain. "I am not wearing that thing. That's final."

Yaya suddenly smiled in a dark way, making Sakura frown. What was she up too...?

Yaya snapped her fingers and Pepe floated to her, carrying some things. Yaya grabbed them, thanking her chara, and handed the objects to a smirking Kukai.

Kukai waved them in her face, chuckling at the annoyed expression that formed. "If you don't wear it, we give these pictures to your fan base."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in consternation, eyes following the objects being waved in her face with avid interest. She froze, eyes widening when she realized they were pictures of her, sleeping on the table. Kukai had evidently sneaked that damned cape on her shoulders as she slept.

Sakura's face drained of color. She didn't want her fans to get hold of it. If one of them did, copies would find their way all over school. She shuddered, remembering how the video of her true identity was owned by everyone in school. Even the Guardians. And, she later found, by people she didn't even know outside of school.

She snatched the offending cloth out of Yaya's hands, ignoring the triumphant whoops of the two. Tadase smiled behind his hand.

She grumbled as she pulled on the gold based costume, quietly cursing the sporty jack and childish ace. It was an ordinary cheerleading costume, the school name emblazed in gold across the chest of her shirt. The shirt was white, outlined in gold lace. The skirt was pleated, the edges also gold lace, accompanied by pale white flats. She then picked up the pom poms, gold and white, and moved out into the room.

Kukai grinned victoriously, Yaya squealing at Sakura's 'cuteness'. Yaya quickly retreated, putting on her own outfit. Amu had finally woken up, staring at the pinkete with the same defeat Sakura knew was painted on her own features. Amu was in the embarrassing cheerleader outfit as well, but unlike Sakura's her outfit was silver themed. The two outfits matched perfectly in everything but the secondary colors.

Sakura gave Kukai a menacing glare. "I blame you for this."

Kukai nodded. "Well, understandable. It is my fault."

Amu snarled "You and your stupid soccer! Why do WE have to suffer?!"

Yaya, reappearing in the outfit, hers orange themed, skipped to them. "Cause it's the easiest way for us to show lots and lots of support!"

Sakura sighed. "I could do without supporting a game where you kick a ball around. This isn't worth it."

Tadase chuckled lightly, making Amu blush profusely. "Come now, it can't be that bad."

Sakura harrumphed, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Try saying that if you were wearing these damn things."

Yaya's eyes lit up in possibility, only to be dimmed at Tadase's frantic cries of 'NO!'

Yaya flailed her arms wildly, nearly hitting the two pinketes. Amu shot the childish Ace a dirty glare while Sakura just sighed, rubbing her forehead.

She was getting an unhealthy amount of headaches hanging around this certain group of children.

Back to Yaya, still flailing, whined "Waaah! You guys are no fuuuuun!"

"Who's no fun?" Nadeshiko poked her head in, curious.

Sakura just shrugged. "The guys won't man up and wear these stupid costumes."

Nadeshiko tilted her head. "Yeah? If I was a guy, I don't think wearing a skirt would be so bad."

Tadase said, quite grimly, "Then you would be quite the man."

His morbid comment earned laughter from those in the room, even getting Sakura to laugh, though more lightly then the others present.

Sakura picked up her pom poms that she had dropped somewhere in the conversation, rolling her shoulders. Derisively she muttered, "All right. We have our stupid outfits. You better win tomorrow, Souma."

Kukai grinned toothily. "With three of the four most popular girls cheering for me, of course I will!"

Sakura shook her head in mild defeat, a light smile tilting her lips.

––

––

"Hey, Sakura–chan. That girl, Yuki Yatoba. Isn't she moving soon?"

"So goes the rumor mill."

"Less vague."

"Yes."

"I don't think i'd like moving."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It seems... painful. Leaving behind the people and places you've known. Just, really hard, I guess. Was it for you?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I left behind some people who I miss terribly. But I am content with the knowledge I will see them again. Besides." Sakura broke off, smiling almost shyly at Amu. "I... like what I have here, too."

Amu smiled back, taken by surprise. Sakura wasn't exactly forthcoming when it comes to her feelings. But, at the very least, when she does open up you know she meant it.

Amu frowned when she felt a spike of anxiety. The last time she felt like this was when her 'number one fan' let out an x–egg.

At that very moment the girl, Yuki, started crying, running out of the room.

Sakura shot up from her seat, face turned serious. She walked to the surprised girls who were friends of Yuki. Amu followed her.

"Hey."

The girls jumped in surprise, turning to Sakura with wide eyes.

Two of them squeaked, watching the girl with admiring eyes. The third jumped forward in excitement. The 'Cool and Elegant' girl was actually talking to them!

"Yes, Haruno–chan?!"

The beautiful girl searched her eyes, frowning delicately. "What had her so upset, if I am not intruding?"

"N–no! Not at all, Haruno–chan! U–um, Yuki was telling us more details about moving, and we started talking about how cool America might turn out. She started to get really upset, and then..."

Amu nodded, meeting Sakura's eyes. The two pinketes nodded quickly. Sakura, not one to waste time, made haste towards the door, exiting gracefully. Amu, quick to follow her friend, turned around. Scratching the back of her head sheepishly she thanked the girls before bolting after her fellow pinkete.

Amu eventually caught up to Sakura who was frowning, looking around. She turned to Amu. "Hey. Can you tell where she went?"

Amu frowned, feeling like she had to turn to the left. She decided to follow this instinct, and Sakura followed quickly behind.

Sakura ran behind Amu, slightly worried. If they were going up against another x–egg, she could be in trouble. Her charas had stayed home, deciding to help her family. Curiously, her parents and brother could see the charas. Anna had gone insane for them, going so far as to buy houses filled with furniture in them. All chara sized. Sakura's charas were currently moving in to their houses, arranging furniture to their liking.

She shrugged, grimacing. If it came down to it she could distract the egg as she is now– she was far from unskilled. Though she would have to keep to taijutsu– it'd be hard to explain how she could do some of the things she could with her chakra. Well, she supposed she may as well think of it as an intense training exercise.

––

––

"Do you like English?!"

Sakura grunted, rolling out of the way of another attack, letters of the English alphabet being used as strange, childish weapon.

She was really starting to consider just screwing her original plan. This was a huge pain, just dodging a bunch of attacks. In this form (without using chakra either) it was extremely hard to keep the x–chara's attention. It was able to throw attacks at both her and Amu with little trouble. At the rate this was going, they would be here forever.

She did a quick backflip, just barely escaping more letters. She scowled, glaring at the egg.

"A–B–C–D–E–F!"

Amu squeaked as letters were sent her way, and Sakura, pushing some chakra into her feet, bolted to the other girl, knocking her out of harms way. The two girls clambered to their feet, Amu using her heart kama to try and get the egg.

Amu called over the screaming egg's voice.

"Sakura–chan! Where are your charas?!"

"Home!"

"So theres nothing you can do?!"

"Not as I am!"

The two pinketes grunted in effort, jumping out of the way yet again.

"All right! Amu! I'll see if I can get closer and distract it! You just attack!"

"But, you could get hurt!"

"Not what worries me right now!"

"...Fine! But be careful!"

"Of course!"

Sakura broke away from her friend, rolling under a few attacks. She wove her arms wildly, keeping the egg's attention on her, all the while getting as close as she could without getting into a dangerous range.

"Having fun?" A low voice asked in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, feeling arms wrap tightly around her waist. A large cat claw slashed at the egg, distracting it long enough for Amu to use Open heart.

Ikuto chuckled, jumping away with Sakura, Amu's worried yells going ignored.

He landed on a roof, arms still holding her. "Hm. You have to do far better if you want to win our game, little one."

Sakura simply scoffed, wriggling out of his hold. Ignoring the now childishly pouting male, Sakura rolled her eyes, arms crossing over her chest derisively.

"I am going to win. Just because I made one oversight does not mean I will lose."

Ikuto hummed in amusement, gently patting the pinkete's head, an affectionate smirk on his face. "Just try not to get hurt sweet heart."

She roughly pushed his hand from her head, frowning. "Cut it out."

He chuckled some more, shaking his head at her. "I'll see you later. Try not to get in further trouble."

––

––

Sakura had to explain to Amu that Ikuto did not do anything bad to her once she got back to school. The pinkete had been seething at the idea of her friend being kidnapped by a cat jerk.

The Guardians were left in the dark about Ikuto's quick kidnapping, only being informed about the x–egg. Nadeshiko and Tadase had been a bit suspicious, but had eventually accepted their story about Sakura having distracted the egg just long enough.

After a lecture that Sakura completely ignored from Kiseki about 'Stupid commoner! Never leave without at least one chara with you!'She had just put her pinkie over the chara king's mouth to quiet him when Tadase declared the meeting to be over for the night.

Sakura and Amu left, Amu snickering at the semi–frozen chara. He had become so indignant over Sakura quieting him that he had turned to stone.

––

––

"Waah! So cute!" Amu's father cried. Sakura gave him a deadpan look, unimpressed with the many outfits he and Amu's mother tried (and failed) to convince her to wear. Amu was laughing at her pain as Ami giggled and played with Sakura's long, messy hair.

"Sakuraaa! You just have to try this on~!" Amu's mother pulled up a black dress, covered in frills and lace. Sakura gave it such a dark glare it was a surprise it didn't burn straight through the cloth.

"With all due respect, I refuse."

The two adults squealed, clasping their hands together, identical red blushes on their faces. "She speaks like a high class lady~!"

Amu and her three charas laughed at the expression of slight horror on Sakura's face as she witnessed adults squealing like children.

Ami was tugging her extremely long hair into a messy ponytail. Amu, deciding to have mercy on her shorter friend, grabbed her quickly before running out of the house with her, both girls giggling at the absurdity that was Amu's parents.

Sakura smiled, tilting her head. "Well, Amu. Since you were so kind as to rescue me, wanna come over to my place for dinner?"

Ran, Miki and Suu smiled, excited to be seeing Sakura's home and her charas.

Amu blushed, eyes wide. "You mean, I get to meet your family?"

Sakura nodded, grinning. "Yes. I think you will quite like them."

Amu ran back into her house, Sakura presumed to ask for her parent's permission. She came back out, her smile telling Sakura all she needed to know on what the answer was.

The two pinketes made their way to Sakura's home, chatting idly about little things. School, their charas, so on.

Sakura had just made a joke on Tadase that got Amu blushing and her charas snickering when the group of girls were met by a certain black haired chara, being chased by a certain cat–stalker chara.

Leon looked extremely vexed, flying straight to Sakura as Yoru trailed behind him, telling a tall tale of his many alley cat adventures.

Safe to say Sakura's chara was far from impressed.

Leon snarled "Would you just shut up!"

Amu's eyebrows rose, "Leon? Why is Yoru following you?"

Leon grumbled "Heavens if I know. The cat twit started bugging me when I left the house to find Sakura."

Yoru, too enraptured in telling his story, never listened to the insults Leon was giving him.

Ran giggled, "Mou, Leon–kun! You look nice today~!"

Leon simply grunted, not really listening to the pink cheerleader. Ran watched him with heart shaped eyes, her two sisters watching from the sidelines in amusement.

Sakura tilted her head. "Leon, you said you came looking for me, yes? Did you need something?"

He floated in front of her face, blue eyes boring into her multicolored ones. "No. I thought it best we not leave you alone too long. That's all."

Sakura smiled, knowing that was Leon's way of saying he had missed her. Leon floated down to his customary perch on her shoulder, his arms crossed. He glared balefully at Yoru who was STILL talking.

Amu smiled, "Ne, Leon. You don't smile much, do you?"

Leon scoffed, "I don't have any reason to smile."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nah, it's not that. He was made from my quiet, reserved personality. He's my desire to be constantly calm, but at the same time it's hard to show emotions."

Amu nodded. "What about Julian and Koomi?"

Sakura hummed lightly "Well, Julian is from the sneakier aspect of my personality. He is the embodiment of my desire to be charming, and his biggest flaw is that he can be a bit conniving. Koomi is from the shy part of me, made from my desire to be kinder. Her flaw is that she can be quite naive. All of them together lead to my biggest want: To not be lonely, but still be strong."

"Strong? Why do you wanna be strong?"

"So that I can protect those who keep me from being alone."

"Oh..."

"You still don't understand, yes?"

"Not really."

"Heh, don't worry about it."

––

––

"Waaaah! She's so cute!" Anna hugged Amu, and her charas.

Amu stared wide eyed at Sakura's home, and her family.

She had always thought Sakura to be glamorous. And, when she had thought of the other pinkete in terms of family and home, she had thought splendour and beauty.

She wasn't dissapointed.

Anna Haruno, holding her in a tight embrace, was quite beautiful. She had soft straight brown hair that fell to her back. Her skin, like her daughter's, was pale and unblemished. Her face was heart shaped, with large brown eyes framed by long dark lashes.

Kratos was standing behind Anna with a risen eyebrow as he studied Amu. He looked a bit like Sakura when she was posing as Zael. Spiky maroon hair, strong jaw, pale hair. Their eye shape was the same, sharp, intelligent eyes. They were a mixture of red and brown, a color best described as cherry wood. He was tall and broad shouldered, hair falling over the middle of his face. He was well muscled, legs spread in an offensive stance.

Then there was Lloyd, and Amu could feel heat spread across her cheeks. He had a toothy, charming grin. He like Kratos had cherry wood eyes, the same sharp look to them. His hair was like Anna's, a deep brown, spiking up at a slight angle. He had a single rogue strand that liked to hover just over his eyes. He had a sharp jaw, broad shoulders, also tall. He was muscled lightly, enough to be noticed.

Amu smiled shyly at Lloyd, who returned the smile with a big one of his own.

Koomi giggled, hugging Ran, Miki, and Suu with equal vigor. Julian started talking with Yoru, actually listening to his stories with a vague kind of interest.

Amu couldn't help but smile, loving Sakura's family already.

––

––

Sakura put on the outfit, a look of complete annoyance on her face.

When she stepped out of the dressing room Sakura and Amu shared looks of defeat as Yaya cheered, Pepe squealing along with her. Leon and Julian blushed, looking away from their pink haired friend. Koomi giggled at her brother's reactions. Ran clapped, Miki smiled, and Suu giggled.

Sakura shook her head. Raising the pom poms she sighed "Why did we put these on so early? There is a good half hour before the game starts."

Yaya giggled, "I thought it would be fun~!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the up beat girl, lightly patting her head. The girl smiled brightly, happy at the show of affection from the normally stoic joker.

Amu's head shot up. "Sakura!"

Sakura frowned. "Again, so soon?"

"Yes."

Yaya frowned in confusion, "What...?"

"Amu can sense x–eggs when they are born. Lead the way, Amu."

"Got it!"

The three girls and their charas raced out of the greenhouse, running towards and then passed the field where the soccer game was to be held. They soon came by a small pond, where a young boy was sulking. Sakura couldn't recall his name, but she did know he was a soccer player, one who was struggling. He wan't supposed to get to play this game, which might explain his current situation.

His dark, sad eyes met Sakura's without really connecting. "Sakura–san... Amu–san... Yaya–san... all so pretty. But they would never notice me. Not me, not next to Kukai."

Sakura frowned, feeling a tug at her heart. "Sakura!" Leon called. Sakura nodded, feeling a tighter tug.

She brought her hands up. Twisting her fingers over her heart. Leon was enclosed in his egg, his egg sinking into her chest. Sakura was enveloped in black sparkles. Her hair was covered in them, and when they dispersed her hair was in an intricate ponytail, braids interlacing around her head to make it shorter. A single gold earing was placed in her ear. Her clothing changed into a skin tight black leather suit that left nothing to imagine about her figure. Chains fell from her ponytail, and over onto her chest. She had simple black flats on, silver ribbons wrapping around her shoes, up her legs, and around her tiny waist in a large flowing bow, edged in black lace. It's ends fell all the way to her ankles. Sakura reached out a hand, and a gorgeous, familiar black sword fell into her hand. In dark the black edge of the blade turned into the brightest of colors. Intricate designs of blood red cherry blossoms moved down the middle.

One hand came back up, twisting over her heart.

"Chara Nari: Night Goddess!"

Sakura held Tsukiyomi tightly in her hand, frowning slightly. She knew her way around fighting with swords, to be sure. But she was most adept with dual swords. Oh well. She wasnt about to complain, a sword is a sword. She slashed the blade, the color of the night sky, shimmering black sparkles following in it's wake. She was just happy to get to fight again, this time properly.

Holding the sword away from her body at an angle, she twisted her hand in a flourish, sending a crescent wave of dark black power right at the newly made x–egg, the chara inside screaming insults of it's insecurities, even as it blasted away Sakura's attack. Amu did a Chara Nari with Ran. Yaya chara changed with Pepe, a giant rattle in her hand.

"I'm no good at anything! I'm useless! I can't!"

Sakura knew immediately how to win this fight. "Amu! Prepare to use open heart! Yaya, help me keep it distracted!"

The pinkete nodded, already setting up.

Yaya smiled, using her rattle to keep the x–egg distracted.

Sakura turned her attention to the boy and his egg. "Oi! Why are you giving up so easily?!"

"Useless!"

"How are you useless, all you have to do is keep working at it!"

"I can't!"

"And why the heck not?!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can, but if you keep saying you can't, you never will be able to!"

The egg faltered, and Amu quickly used the opportunity. Sakura walked towards the boy, smiling slightly as the now pure egg swirled around them with a thank you. She watched as it disappeared, then kneeled before the boy, Leon ending the transformation. She kneeled before the boy, Yaya and Amu joining her.

Sakura watched as he slowly came to, then he squeaked at seeing the girls around him. "I–I–I w–w–what h–happened?! W–why are you all a–around me?!"

Sakura smiled gently, "You passed out, and we came over to make sure you were okay."

Amu nodded, "You must have got nervous over the upcoming game."

Yaya cheered "Looks like you just collapsed worrying about it!"

"R–really?"

Sakura hummed, slowly getting back up. "So it would seem. You needn't worry so much though."

He looked sadly down at the ground. "Yeah... I don't even get to play..."

"So?" Amu barked.

"Huh?"

"Look, kid. If you just give up, you'll never get a chance!"

Sakura nodded her agreement. "She's right. Buck up, and work hard. You'll get your chance."

Yaya smiled. "Hehe, yeah! If Sakura–tan and Amu–tan say so, you know it's true."

He blushed, staring at the ground. "Thank you, sempais!"

Then he looked up, noticing their attire. He squeaked, turning red as a tomato. The girls looked at him in inquiry, eyebrows raised. He made a choked noise, blood leaking from his nose before he fainted.

Sakura tilted her head. "Either he's a pervert, or we killed him."

Amu shrugged "Probably a little of both."

Yaya whined "Does this mean we have to drag him to the game?"

"So it would seem."

"Yup."

"Awww man!"

––

––

Yaya laughed cheerily, dancing around with her pom poms waving wildly. On either side of her the two pinketes simply stood there, noncomitedly waving their pom poms. Despite the complete lack of enthusiasm on the two joker's behalfs, the crowd was going wild for the Seiyo team. Even some of the people on the other team were cheering, simply because of the cute girls cheering for the team.

Kukai kicked the ball, grinning in victory as it hit inside the net.

Later in the game though, one of the players was injured, and the boy Sakura Amu and Yaya dragged to the game was placed in. He managed to help get the ball to Kukai, and even managed to get his own point. Once the game was over, the team all got together, cheering at their win. Even the boy, who had been so discouraged over his skills, was being celebrated.

Sakura smiled. "Hmph. We told him. Just keep working for it, and you'll get your chance."

Amu nodded in agreement, before something occurred to her. Giving Sakura a slightly embarrassed look.

"Hey, uh, Sakura–chan..."

"Hm?"

"Er... How do I put this...?"

"Don't beat around the bush. Say what you need to say."

"... Ah. When you Chara Nari with Leon, change your appearance back to Zael–kun... probably with Julian too..."

"Huh? Why?"

"With that tight leather suit... well..."

"She's trying to say that if Tadase or Kukai saw when you transformed, well, they'd probably die of blood loss."

"Eh...?"

"Your 'assets' were... ah... REALLY pronounced in that suit."

"So in other words, it was so tight you may as well have been wearing a second skin. Your boobs are big for being your age, Sakura–tan!"

Sakura blushed, hand slapping her forehead.

Why did the breast fairy have to come early for her?

––

––

...I couldn't resist! XD I have friends that were like Sakura. Size B at 11 and I used to think it was hilarious when they would curse the breast fairies.

Anyway.

4,400 words just about. Pretty good, I think. And see! There will still be Zael. Every time she transforms with Leon or Julian she'll henge herself.

R&R


End file.
